Irroke the Wide
|Base ID = }} Irroke the Wide is a Nord who lives in Pell's Gate. Interactions In the quest given at Clavicus Vile's Shrine, the Hero will need to question Irroke about Umbra. He will say that he took Umbra in as an apprentice before she was possessed by a sword, which is also called Umbra. He will only explain what he knows about Umbra to those he trusts, and will refuse talking to strangers about the subject. After telling Umbra's story, he will also add that she was last seen near the Vindasel ruins, but suspects that it is just wishful thinking to assume that she is alive, and that she shouldn't come back to Pell's Gate. Quests *Clavicus Vile's Shrine Dialogue Clavicus Vile "Welcome to Pell's Gate. What brings you around here?" :Umbra "Aye. I know Umbra. But you're a stranger to me, and I'm not talking." :: "Umbra. That's a name I haven't heard in a while. And it's not one you should be using around Pell's Gate, either. Before I go on, let's clear something up. Are you here asking about the sword or the person. Which is it?" :::The sword. "It's a powerful sword, no doubt about that. Jet black. Got a wicked edge on it, and they say it can steal a man's soul. I know of at least one soul it stole. Lenwin. She's the one who found the blasted thing. I suppose you want to hear about the person now." ::::Tell me about the person. "Who is Umbra? I can tell you who Umbra used to be. Lenwin. She's my apprentice. Or at least she was, until she found that sword. Never did say where it came from. She just showed up with it one day. Said it was called Umbra. But she was different. She'd always been fair with a sword, but she began looking for fights. Became bloodthirsty. Then started calling herself Umbra, after the sword. Finally signed on with some mercenaries, but I hear that ended, too. We haven't seen her in years." :::The person. "Who is Umbra? I can tell you who Umbra used to be. Lenwin. She's my apprentice. Or at least she was, until she found that sword. Never did say where it came from. She just showed up with it one day. Said it was called Umbra. But she was different. She'd always been fair with a sword, but she began looking for fights. Became bloodthirsty. Then started calling herself Umbra, after the sword. Finally signed on with some mercenaries, but I hear that ended, too. We haven't seen her in years." ::::Tell me about the sword now. "It's a powerful sword, no doubt about that. Jet black. Got a wicked edge on it, and they say it can steal a man's soul." :::::Where is she now? "Can't say for sure. Some say they've seen her nearby, near the Vindasel Ruins. Might just be wishful thinking, though. If she's around, she hasn't come into Pell's Gate. Nor should she. I fear that girl is long gone. If you seek her out, take care. She's a powerful one. Or at least that sword is. I'd steer clear if I was you." ::::::Umbra "I can't tell you any more than I already have. I'm sorry." "I wish you luck. I fear you'll need it." Appearances * de:Irroke der Breite ru:Иррок Широкий